


Vezeniye

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superstitious!Jihoon, Whipped!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: Jihoon does everything in his power for good luck.He doesn't want Daniel to know about it





	Vezeniye

**Author's Note:**

> Soft hours uwu 
> 
> Something I whipped up in 2 hours? Instead of studying lol

_ Hop, white, hop, white, hop, white _

 

“You know that it is dangerous to stare at the ground when crossing the street, right?” Woojin slung his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, causing the latter to stumble a bit since he was standing on one leg, preparing to take another step.

 

_ Damn it, black.  One.  _ Jihoon cursed internally when his foot overstepped the white margins.  “Don’t sneak up on people like that,” Jihoon grumbled, still staring at the ground, careful so as to not make another mistake.  

 

“I am saving your life here!” Woojin’s voice raised in annoyance, he truly was looking out for his best friend.  “What are you even looking for anyway?”

 

Jihoon’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  How was he meant to explain his jinxes? His superstitions?  His...behaviour? Jihoon pretended not to have heard Woojin’s question as he safely stepped onto the pavement at the end of the crosswalk.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  _ One, that’s still alright. _

 

Woojin seemed to pay no mind either, already humming a familiar tune as he bobbed his head to the music blasting from his earphones.  Jihoon quickened his steps as he avoided all the cracks and drains on the pavement. Then when he reached the familiar bush, he stopped to count the flowers.  He digged out his cellphone, in the pretense of taking a picture as he counted. 

 

_ No,  _ Jihoon mentally panicked.   _ I have to count again.  One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…  There must me another flower somewhere… Odd numbers are unlucky. _

 

“Are you done?” Woojin asked Jihoon, voice breaking Jihoon’s concentration.  Jihoon could feel the beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead. “We are going to be late for assembly if we don’t leave now.  You can take the picture after school.”

 

_ No, it’s not the same.   _ Jihoon wanted to say.  But he couldn’t. Woojin cannot find out about how weird he was.  He didn’t want to lose Woojin as a friend. 

 

Just then, a hand appeared in on his hand, reaching forward to pick one of the flowers.  Startled, Jihoon’s head jerked up to stare at the person who disrupted his flow to thoughts only to see Daniel, the brightest smile on his face, backpack slung lazily on one shoulder.  

 

Daniel stepped forward with the flower in his hand and tucked it behind Jihoon’s ear gently.  “Pretty!” Daniel complimented, snatching the phone out of Jihoon’s hand to take a picture of Jihoon.  “Send it to me later, kay? Time to update my phone background!”

 

Jihoon blushed, cheeks pushed up into a bashful grin.  He reclaimed his phone from Daniel’s possession, causing Daniel to chuckle adorably at Jihoon.  Woojin rolled his eyes, “There they go again. There they go again. I am going to puke out my breakfast.”

 

This caused the couple to break out into good-natured laughter, their eyes meeting as they gazed at each other.  Woojin’s expression of mock distaste morphed into a contented smile, happy to see his best friend so happy. He slowly turned away to give them some alone time, whistling as he headed to school. 

 

Jihoon turned back his attention to the bush, where there are now eight flowers, and smiled.   _ An even number, what a close save.   _ He grabbed Daniel’s hand in his and they walked to school.  

 

The stroll to their high school was a silent one.  It was the comfortable quiet that Daniel had learned to appreciate.  With Jihoon, he noticed that the boy loved to be surrounded in his thoughts.  Initially, it was what grew Daniel’s intrigue. He was drawn by the younger male’s heavenly visuals, eyes that encompassed an entire galaxy.  But the boy hardly spoke, building up the mystery around him.

 

The cold ice prince, was what everyone called Jihoon.  The other students were enamoured by Jihoon’s beauty but he earned the reputation for being hard to approach, barely muttering 2 words in any of their attempts of communication.  But Daniel knew, he just did, that Jihoon was warm. He felt it when Jihoon offered his had to help the older up when he slipped and fell one cold winter day. Everyone else laughed, everyone but him.  Daniel grabbed Jihoon’s small hand, noticing how warm it was.  _ Warm hands equal an even warmer heart,  _ Daniel had thought at the time, and he learned soon after how true that statement was indeed.

 

Daniel looked down at their intertwined fingers as their hands swung gently between them, his own heart warming up almost as if Jihoon’s hands had some magical powers, transferring all his heat into Daniel’s being.  Almost intuitively, Daniel raised their hands to place a delicate peck against Jihoon’s hands, calling for Jihoon’s attention. 

 

Jihoon looked back, his feet stopped.  He was taken aback when Daniel pushed the back of his own hand onto Jihoon’s pouty lips.  “When I kiss you, you have to return the favour, okay?”

 

Jihoon scoffed in disbelief, eyes crinkling into crescents, irises twinkling in amusement.  “Okay, you big baby!”

  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon groaned in frustration, forehead banging against his desk.   _ I got distracted.  I forgot to do the rest.  Now, the rest of my day is going to go horribly! _

 

It started with the roll call.  His homeroom teacher forgot to call out Jihoon’s name for attendance, so the poor boy had to approach her after to get marked in.  Sure, she apologised for her mistake but Jihoon didn’t feel that great after. It felt like the beginning of a domino effect of his bad luck.  There is no preparing him for what will happen next.

 

2nd period rolls around and everyone is rustling, taking out their homework assignments.  Jihoon did the same, rummaging his backpack for the work he had done almost a week prior and then his heart sank.  Where was it? He fumbled through the papers in his bag, they were neatly in different file pockets so he was certain they aren’t there.  Maybe he mistakenly put them in the wrong folder? He took all of the papers out and still could not find it.

 

He felt his temperature rise in fear, his heart rate started to accelerate.  His palms grew clammy as he tigntly gripped the edge of the table as he waited for his teacher to call out his name.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Jihoon’s voice quivered when he was called out to hand in his assignment.  “I have done it but I forgot to bring it in today.”

 

The teacher merely dismissed him, saying that things like that happen all the time when he noticed how anxious Jihoon looked.  Jihoon always handed in his work on time, so the teacher had no qualms in believing that the top student had indeed forgotten to bring it to class.  

 

But Jihoon didn’t take it lightly.  He could feel the stares of his classmates on him and cowered under the scrutiny.  He wanted to bury himself in a hole to never come out again. He slowly shuffled back to his seat and rested his forehead against the desk, disappointed at himself for being so forgetful.  Woojin looked at his best friend who had lost all motivation to study that day and just knew Jihoon was beating himself up inside. Unbeknownst to Jihoon, Woojin knew Jihoon inside out. He patted Jihoon gently on the back but said nothing more, because he knew that anything he says could cause his best friend to cry, or even worse, isolate himself from Woojin.

 

But that was what Jihoon did.  When Woojin asked Jihoon if he wanted lunch, the former remained facedown on his desk, unmoving from his position since 3 hours ago.  Woojin decided not to push it and left for lunch with his other classmates, giving Jihoon the space he knew Jihoon needed. 

 

Jihoon was finally alone.  It was finally quiet. Jihoon took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and tried to suck in all his tears.   _ Don’t be a wimp.  This is nothing to cry over.  Nobody cares that you messed up.  So stop caring so much! _

 

Jihoon was finally alone.  Just like he wanted to be. He felt the concerned looks his best friend was giving him throughout class and wanted it to stop.  He wanted everyone to stop talking. He wanted everyone to leave him alone.

_ Finally alone.   _ Jihoon couldn’t help but let one dark thought seep into his mind.  

 

_ You are alone because nobody cares.   _

 

_ You caused your own demise. _

 

_ Now, everything is going to fail. _

 

Jihoon started to bang his forehead against his desk, hoping that his own mind will shut up.  He should have continued to avoid the cracks on the pavement, he should have stopped to count the trees along the walk to school.  But Daniel was there. He didn’t want Daniel to find him weird.

 

_ It must have been the black cat from yesterday,  _ Jihoon recalled, groaning as he recalled the black feline crossing their paths when they were out on a date the day before.  He thought nothing of it because he was distracted, again, by Daniel, who crouched down to pat the kitten, even lifting it to show it to Jihoon.

 

It had been a sign, and it was foolish for Jihoon to have missed it.  Combined with the one mistake of stepping on the black at the zebra crossing earlier and then forgetting to complete his steps after that, Jihoon truly felt like he had doomed the rest of the school year.  

 

Jihoon lifted his forehead to bang it on the table again, only causing the table to squeal in pain.   _ Wait, what?   _ Jihoon lifted his head only to see a large palm on his table, protecting Jihoon from hurting his head.  Jihoon’s eyes trailed up the long arm, only to find out that it belonged to Daniel. Daniel retracted his arm once he was got Jihoon’s attention, shaking his hand with his face morphing into an expression of mock pain.  

 

Jihoon’s brows furrowed, lurching to grab Daniel’s hand, “So so sorry!”  Jihoon cradled Daniel’s hand to his chest, and Daniel swore his heart stopped in his chest.

 

Jihoon blinked, afraid that he had hurt Daniel too much.  “A-are you okay?”

 

Daniel’s eyes softened and he smiled.  He took the seat in front of Jihoon and rested his elbows on Jihoon’s desk supporting his chin.  His head tilted endearingly as he stared into Jihoon’s eyes which were still glistening with tears.  When he noticed, he frowned. His hands reached forward to caress Jihoon’s soft cheek, wanting to ask but afraid to.

 

Jihoon sighed, leaning into Daniel’s palm in comfort.  He knew it was stupid. He knew that the solution was simple.  But it was hard for him. 

 

“Tell me,” Daniel almost whined, hoping that a little bit of aegyo would persuade his boyfriend to tell him, for the first time, whatever it was that was in his mind.  And maybe it worked? Because Jihoon took another breath before speaking.

 

“I am very superstitious,” Jihoon began, eyes dropping to avoid Daniel’s gaze.  “I have a series of things I do at the start of each day because of good luck. I only step on the whites on the crossings, I avoid the cracks on the pavements, there had to be an even number of flowers on the bush we were at from earlier...But because I was with you, I forgot about the cracks, I probably stepped on all of them.  I failed to count the trees. I failed to knock on their wood. And we saw that black cat yesterday. Because of all of that, I am getting all the bad luck now. Mrs Kim missed out my name when calling out for attendance. I left my homework at home. And I finished it last week! And I forgot to bring it!”

 

Jihoon could feel his frustrations building.  But his rambling didn’t stop. “I bet all my bad karma has accumulated and I am paying for it now.  I should have given my spare change to that lady on the streets last week. I should have helped my mother with the dishes last Tuesday.  I should have-”

 

Daniel silenced Jihoon by pinching Jihoon’s lips with his fingers.  “Jihoonie-ah, nothing you did was wrong.”

 

Jihoon felt the dread overwhelm him.  He knew this day was coming. Daniel finally discovering how weird Jihoon was and now he was going to break up with him.  Tears welled up in his eyes as he prepared for the final blow, but it never came. Daniel stood up and walked to Jihoon’s side, squatting beside him and peering upwards since Jihoon was insistent on staring at the floor.  “What bad karma? When you are the warmest person I’ve ever met?”

 

Jihoon was crying and he was unsure of the reason why.  Probably because of all the stress and pent up frustration over the past few hours, or maybe the whole year.  “And so what if you are superstitious? If your superstitions ensured that you met me, I hope you keep doing it because I want to keep you forever.”

 

Daniel rose from his position before tugging Jihoon up with him into the biggest bear hug he could ever give.  “We all have bad days,” Daniel murmured into Jihoon’s hair, carefully patting it in consolation. “And today just happened to be yours.  There is nothing you could do to prevent that. But I am here to make it better. Hm? You can’t possibly say that I am part of your bad karma now, right?  I’ll be hurt.”

 

Then Daniel pulled away for a bit and digged into his pocket before pulling out a penny, placing it on the desk with the head facing up.  “Heads means it’s a lucky coin right? Pick it up!”

 

Jihoon let out a laugh at this and pocketed the coin.  Daniel let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the smile he loved so much.  He plopped back into his seat, his adrenaline finally wearing off because he had been so anxious to see Jihoon cry.  His leg bounced in nervousness, his hand still holding Jihoon’s, “Tell me everything from now on okay? All the superstitions.  I’ll do them with you.”

 

Jihoon delivered a strong kick to Daniel’s shin, causing the older to groan in pain.  “Don’t shake your leg. You are shaking away all your future wealth!”

 

“I’ll count on you to support the family then!”  

 

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Find me on twitter! I am too active there lol  
> [@lykelee171](https://twitter.com/Lykelee171)  
> 


End file.
